Cleo De Nile
Entrance Royal Enterance Cleo appears with her servants carrying her in a sedan and they stop and Cleo enters the Battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Window Shattering Scream Cleo will scream to stun opponents. If close to an opponent, Cleo will scream loud enough to burst there eardrums (Lasts for 5 seconds depending how high there damage is) If there is an item or move that's glass, Cleo will shatter it with her screaming Side B - Messy Makeover Cleo will get out a makeup kit and start painting on an opponent's face. Now this move is very Character specific. If it's done to Draculaura, She will walk around and scare opponents with her horrible makeup job like the Child Ghost Assist Trophy (Works in Team Battles too) If it's done to Rarity, She'll freak out until someone hits her. If it's done to anyone else, they'll just get paralyzed. The makeup will wear off in 10 seconds or if someone falls in or gets sprayed by water Up B - Wrap it Up Cleo will simply use her mummy gauze like a tether grab. It's weak against fire Down B - Body Swap Sorta like Stinkmeaner's Final Smash, Cleo will swap bodies with an opponent and make them attack another one using the same moveset. You can mess up Team Battles too. Cleo will stay in the background. You go back to normal if the Opponent is K.O.ed or if you press Down B again Final Smash - The Curse TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: OH MY RAH KOSFX2: Unacceptable!! Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: That is Unacceptable! Sd: *Egyptian Dance* Dn: *Twirls an Egyptian artifact and puts it away* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Thank You! Thank You! Victory 2: *Cheerleader dancing with the Background Monsters* Victory 3: *Deuce Gorgon appears and says* You really knocked 'em dead *Kisses her* Victory 4: (Against Frankie Stein) Unattended!! Lose/Clap: *Crying* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Does a Slap Slap Kick Combo while saying "Oh My Rah" OH (Slap) MY (Slap) RAH! (Flip Kick) *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- Pom-Poms *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- Cheerleader Jump *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- An Ancient Egyptian Servant grabs an opponent *Pummel- ??? *Forward- WE'RE THROUGH!! *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Skullette Victory Music We are Monster High Kirby Hat Cleo's hair and accesories Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound Oh my Rah Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Gritzy Desert - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Ending Music Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) Colors & Costumes *Default *Pink gauze ® *Green gauze (G) *Blue gauze (Nefera) (B) *White gauze (Real Mummy) *Purple gauze *Black gauze *GiGi Grant colors *Reboot look (Welcome to Monster High) Trivia *Insert One Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster High Category:Female Category:Celebrities Category:Villains Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Characters on hold